


Start Over

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Start Over

Tears form in Madison’s eyes. After thinking that she and Becca were through as friends, to be serenaded is a beautiful surprise. She’s all too eager to hug Becca, clutching her tight. They break away to share a warm smile at each other. Her grey eyes light up at the sight of her long-lost friend.

“This is so sweet Becca,” Madison says, wiping her face, “I’m happy that we’re friends again.”

“Me too, Madison,” Becca says, taking a deep breath, “this year has been terrible for me. Guilt has been eating away at me as well as other feelings.”

“Like what?” Madison asks her. A charming innocence radiates from her face.

She scrunches up her face, dreading what she’s about to say.“Well, it’s just that I want to be there for you all the time. I want to spend my life declaring how special you are to me. What I’m trying to say, Madison is that I love you.”

Madison’s smile grows wider, “I love you too, Becca. You’re my best friend.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Becca stutters and looks at her shifting feet, “I mean you are my best friend, and I love you like that too.” She looks Madison in the eye. “But I’m also in love with you. I want to be your girlfriend. God willing your wife one day.”

More tears stream down Madison’s face, but her expression changes. “Excuse me,” and she takes off running.

***

After an hour or so spent searching. Becca goes to the house and finds a despondent Madison huddled on the sofa with Chris consoling her. In the background, is a sappy romantic movie, barely audible at all. They both look up as soon as Becca arrives.

“Can we talk?” Madison asks meekly.

Madison nods. “Uh, I think I’m gonna head to the coffee shop,” Chris says, getting up, “you two need anything?”

Madison and Becca shake their heads, and Becca grabs Chris by the arm. She smiles at him, and he returns it. He looks over at Madison, then back at Becca and gives her a pat on the back before leaving.

Her heartbeat is almost deafening as she approaches. The smell of Madison’s perfume wafts in her nose. It’s a scent Becca is familiar with. Memories flood her mind of parties, good times in class, and little moments here and there that she didn’t realize how much she enjoyed at the time. Slowly, she sits next to her friend’s curled up form on the sofa.

“Madison,” she starts, wondering if she should place her hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?” Madison snaps, springing up to sit inches from Becca. Both of them feel the heat coming from each other’s breath. “Are you sorry for being in love with me?”

She inhales sharply and fights back her tears. “I could never be sorry for that. If there’s one good thing that came out of this, it’s that I realized how I feel about you.”

“That’s the thing,” Madison tearfully says. She stands up and paces back and forth in the room, “as soon as you knew that you loved me, you were able to say something right away.” She sits back down, clutches Becca’s hand, and tenderly kisses it. “I’ve been in love with you, for years, and held back. I was terrified that it would ruin our friendship if I said something. But that thought never occurred to you.”

As the realization hits her, Becca’s face falls on Madison’s shoulder, and she weeps. "I’m so sorry,“ she says, "Not just for today or the past few months, but for all of it. Always treating you like my sidekick. Never taking the time to show how special you are or let you know that you can always talk to me about anything.” She stands up and heads for the door. “I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again.”

Before she leaves, Madison bolts from the sofa and presses her lips to Becca’s. They deepen the kiss, their tongues swirl inside each other’s mouths. Becca holds on tight, never wanting to lose this feeling. Finally, they peel away.

“What if we started over?” Becca offers.

Madison’s face registers confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean a new beginning,” Becca says excitedly, “we could pretend to meet for the first time, and it would be different. This time, I would know right away that you’re the most important person in the world to me.”

“Sounds fun!” Madison says in her usual bubbly voice. “When do we start?”

Becca smiles and clears her throat. She raises her hand perhaps a little too fast in front of her friend. “Hi, I’m Becca Davenport. What’s your name?”

“What?” Madison says with a perplexed look, “Becca I know who you are.”

Becca laughs. “I know silly, it was just part of the bit. But you know what? It doesn’t matter as long as we keep the spirit of our fresh start. Just know that I’ll give you the love and respect you deserve from here on out.”

Madison takes Becca’s hands. “Thank you, sweetie. I think you’re going to be the best girlfriend ever.” They share a kiss before Madison enthusiastically pulls Becca upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
